


In Which Neptune Can't Keep his Trap Shut

by eeveelutiontrainer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Scarlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveelutiontrainer/pseuds/eeveelutiontrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Scarlet that just made them a gossip magnet, and no one was more guilty of feeding them stories than one Neptune Vasilias.</p>
<p>So, after eavesdropping on Cardin, he just had to tell Scarlet about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Neptune Can't Keep his Trap Shut

"You won't BELIEVE what I overheard today."

That got Scarlet's attention immediately. They put down the book they were reading, looked up at Neptune, and patted the space next to them on the couch. "Please, do tell."

"So," Neptune said, unceremoniously plopping himself down next to Scarlet, "You know team CRDL, right?"

"The team of fuckboys?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyways, I'm just walking along with Sun, right? But then he sees Blake and just had to talk to her, y'know faunus stuff, I guess–"

"Wait," Scarlet interrupted. "Blake's a faunus?"

"Oh... Whoops," Neptune said sheepishly. "Sun told me not to tell but it just slipped out-"

Scarlet raised a hand. "I won't tell a soul. I, for one, am good at keeping secrets."

"Hey!"

"I thought you had a story to tell?"

"Wha–? Oh yeah! So, I just sorta wander about, and then I see Cardin, the head fuckboy, and get this – he's talking to a cardinal."

"The bird?"

"Yeah, the bird, not his team. And I'm like 99% sure that's not even his semblance, right? Guess he's just a huge nerd under his tough-guy exterior," Neptune laughed. "Anyways, as if that alone weren't interesting enough, guess what he was telling the damn bird?"

Scarlet leaned forward, twining their fingers together and resting their chin on them. "Do tell."

"How much he's crushing on Jaune Arc, of all people."

Scarlet reeled back. "What the fuck? Didn't he relentlessly bully him?"

Neptune raised his hands defensively. "Hey, you're preaching to the choir, man. I think what Cardin did is fucked up, too, and the only time Jaune should ever be near him is to watch Pyrrha beat him up because, let's face it, the poor kid can't do that himself."

"Hmm," Scarlet mused. "Unfortunately for our dear friend Cardin, Jaune likes Pyrrha. And it’s not unrequited."

"Hah, yeah," Neptune said. "It's driving Nora and Ren absolutely crazy that they won't just tell each other."

"I'd imagine."

Just then, the dorm’s door burst open, and Sun raced through it, followed more slowly by a disgruntled Sage.

"Hey, nerds!" Sun grinned. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell us Blake's a faunus?" Scarlet asked. 

"Scarlet!" Neptune whimpered. 

"Nep, you little shit!" Sun yelled. "I told you not to go telling Scarlet that!"

"I didn't mean to!"

As the three bickered, Sage closed the door to spare the other dorms from listening to his team's disfunction. "Just another day in the life of team SSSN," he muttered to himself. "Hopefully they'll be done by the time I finish dinner."


End file.
